Forget-Me-Not
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! "Kau menyukai sake di atas semua hal yang bisa ditelan. Kau selalu tidur siang dalam posisi duduk bersila di geladak kapal. Kau melatih otot-otot tololmu sampai larut malam, tetapi—" Dark Romance. ZoSan. Shonen Ai.


_Aku seperti sedang bermimpi._

_Mimpi yang sangat panjang. Mimpi yang sangat nyata. _

_Sebuah restoran terapung dengan kepala ikan besar sebagai maskotnya. Kapal itu didominasi warna biru dan jingga. Awak kapanya mengenakan pakaian putih-putih dan lihai dalam memasak. Di sisinya, sebuah kapal kelas kavarel terapung-apung. Tiang besar dan kemudinya terletak di tengah. Bagian yang paling mencolok adalah maskot berbentuk kepala domba di bagian depan kapal. Di sisinya yang lain, kapal lain berjenis _brig sloop_ yang sangat aku kenal. Dek dengan hamparan rumput, akuarium dan bar, juga kepala singa yang seringkali disalahartikan sebagai bunga matahari._

_Aku mengenal kalian—Baratie. Merry. Sunny…_

_Aku juga teringat petualangan-petualangan bersama sahabat-sahabatku—ah, Nami-san… Robin-chan. Malaikat-malaikat yang mewarnai hari-hari masa mudaku. Chopper. Bocah yang rela berlama-lama di dapur menanti makanan manisnya. Franky—si gila Cola, manusia separuh mesin yang ukurannya tidak manusiawi. Brook, aku merindukan alunan biola dan lelucon tengkoraknya! Ah, Usopp. Walapun sering bertingkah pengecut, ada yang kurang kalau teriakan ketakutannya tak ada. Dan tentu saja, Luffy! Kapten kapalku yang tidak kenal kata 'menyerah' dan 'takut'. Sang Raja Bajak Laut—_

_Tunggu,_

_(Oi, _Cook_, aku mau sake.)_

_(Bodoh, minggir! Aku akan menghabisi keparat itu dengan satu tebasan!)_

_(Hah—berani-beraninya nomor tujuh bicara seperti itu kepada nomor satu—)_

_**Aku—apakah aku melupakan seseorang?**_

_(Ho~ Lihatlah, bola itu cocok sekali ada di atas kepalamu!)_

_(Ya, kau terlihat seperti Pangeran… Dari Kerajaan Orang Tolol.)_

_(Hh… Tuan Mimisan.)_

_Seseorang yang…_

_(Dengar, aku adalah orang yang akan menjadi ahli pedang paling kuat!)_

…_kepalaku pening._

_._

_._

_**Forget-Me-Not**_

_~ Sebuah fiksi penggemar dari Sabaku no Ghee ~_

_**One Piece**__** by **__**Eiichiro Oda**_

_T Rated, Angst – Supranatural_

_Dark romance involving 'The Pirate Hunter' Roronoah Zoro and 'Black Leg' Sanji_

_._

_._

"Akhirnya matamu terbuka juga—" suara itu terdengar maskulin dan dalam, "—_shitty cook._"

_Ugh, suara menyebalkan ini!_

"_Urusai_, _baka marimo!_" pemuda yang dipanggil _'shitty cook' _barusan balas mengumpat. Ia memijat tulang di antara kedua matanya—berharap hal tersebut dapat mengurangi rasa nyeri yang menyerang kepalanya. Namun dengan segera tangannya tersentak.

_Baka… Marimo?_

Rambut pirang itu sedikit berkibar ketika pemiliknya menyentakkan kepala. Mengarahkan wajah dan tatapannya ke arah sumber suara. Memelototkan kedua bola mata biru keabuannya ketika ia melihat sosok itu satu kali lagi.

Suaranya tercekat—

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, hm?" lawan bicaranya membalas dengan intonasi menjengkelkan. Senyum yang lebih menyerupai seringaian. Ekspresi yang kelewat percaya diri. Sorot tajam yang dingin dan membunuh—"Oh, aku tahu. Kau kecewa karena orang pertama yang kau temukan setelah tidur panjangmu adalah aku dan bukan manusia duyung." nada mencemooh terdengar jelas. Namun di saat yang sama, ada kelegaan di balik kalimat-kalimat tajam yang familiar tersebut.

"Tidak seperti itu, brengsek! Seharusnya aku—"

…_seharusnya, apa?_

Pemilik rambut pirang keemasan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan amarah dan rasa kesal yang sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun.Ia memutuskan untuk diam—mencerna kondisi. Kepalanya masih pening karena tidur panjangnya tiba-tiba terputus. Ditambah, menemukan dirinya berada di atas sebuah perahu kecil berbahan kayu yang hanya mampu menampung satu orang. Sebelah tangannya memegang dayung dengan material serupa dan tangannya yang lain menggenggam lentera tua dengan lilin di dalamnya. Yang paling mengerikan—ia berlayar perlahan di atas permukaan samudra berwarna hitam.

Lautan tanpa pangkal dan tidak bertepi.

Kesusahan, ia menelan ludah.

"Di mana kita?" pertanyaan itu diucapkan susah payah.

Pemuda berambut kehijauan itu mendengus, "Sekali lihat saja seharusnya kau sudah tahu, 'kan?"

_Tentu saja_.

Telalu banyak legenda yang beredar di lautan. Masing-masing hikayat memiliki versi mereka sendiri dan diceritakan turun temurun kepada telinga mereka yang berlayar. Salah satu dongeng yang paling populer divisualisasikan sesuai dengan keadaannya sekarang. Baik seorang bajak laut maupun nelayan, tidak peduli kau angkatan laut ataupun pengembara—siapapun itu, ketika mereka kehilangan nyawa mereka di atas permukaan samudra, maka mereka akan menaiki sebuah perahu sampai ke alam baka.

Ia tahu, hanya saja—

"Siapapun butuh waktu untuk menerima kalau dirinya baru saja mati—" gumamnya muram.

"Hmph…" suara tawa terdengar tertahan, "Cepat atau lambat kau akan menerima kenyataan itu."

Pemuda pirang itu kembali menunduk.

Lentera di tangannya ia letakkan di atas lantai perahu. Tangan berjari ramping itu merogoh ke dalam kantong celana panjangnya. Meraih sekotak rokok dan pematik gas. Selinting tembakau ia letakkan di antara bibir. Ujungnya ia bakar sebelum dihisapnya dalam-dalam racun bertajuk nikotin. Paru-parunya menggembung terisi asap hasil bakaran daun kering.

Hening terpecah oleh satu pertanyaan.

"Aokiji, huh?"

"Kau." jawab lawan bicaranya, "Aku, Kizaru."

"Akhir dari perjalanan seorang bajak laut…" gerutunya sambil kembali menghembuskan asap putih keabuan, "Mati di tangan _Marine Admiral_. Semoga jasadku tidak terlalu buruk."

"Terakhir yang aku ingat, tubuhmu masih bisa dikenali." guyonan satir itu sama sekali tidak membantu, "Kurasa masih lebih baik dari jenazahku yang—_ah, sudahlah._"

Pirang itu menoleh, "_Yang lain?_"

Si anting tiga menggeleng, "Hanya Luffy."

"_Sou ka_." helaan napas, "Kita semua berhasil?"

"Raja Bajak Laut." dengusan, "Tidak ada yang kusesali."

Ada rasa lega yang membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

Kini ia bisa mengingat semuanya. Perjalanannya. Pertarungan terakhirnya. Harta karun yang disebut oleh Gol D. Rogers sebelum eksekusinya ternyata bukan sekedar isapan jempol belaka. Seluruh pertempuran yang terjadi terasa begitu berkabut. Samar. Jauh. Hanya kelebat wajah dan cahaya—serta teriakan dan tangisan. Yang dirinya ingat dengan jelas adalah riak ombak yang dilihatnya dari bawah permukaan laut. Sinar matahari yang menjauh. Biru samudra yang tercampur merah darah. Warna-warna yang ia tahu berbaur dan menggelap—begitu gelap sampai-sampai terasa begitu sepi.

"Oi. _Cook_."

"Ha. _Marimo_."

"Kau mengenalku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Kau—" ia mendecih, "—ahli pedang tolol, kepala ganggang, alga hijau, anak kecil tidak tahu arah, otak ditaruh di dengkul, maniak otot, penggila sake, tukang tidur, manusia sembarangan yang tidak tahu kapan harus menyelamatkan diri dan mati seenaknya."

"…oi, oi."

"Aku mengenalmu… Dengan baik." sambung pemuda pirang itu, "Kepalamu dihargai seratus dua puluh juta _belly_. Julukanmu—_pirate hunter, _sangat bertolak belakang dengan statusmu. Senjata andalanmu tiga bilah pedang dan aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caramu bicara sambil menggigit salah satunya." bibir itu mengoceh, "Kau menyukai sake di atas semua hal yang bisa ditelan. Kau selalu tidur siang dalam posisi duduk bersila di geladak kapal. Kau melatih otot-otot tololmu sampai larut malam, tetapi—"

Alis si rambut hijau berkerut.

"—aku tidak ingat siapa namamu."

Kesunyian mengisi pembicaraan.

Senyum penuh keangkuhan itu memudar. Digantikan oleh segurat lengkungan yang menyiratkan kepahitan. Dan mungkin, dibumbui sedikit penyeasalan.

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah memanggilku dengan benar, _swirly eyebrow_."

"Brengsek. Memangnya kau _ingat_ namaku siapa?"

"Uh—" lawan bicaranya merasa terpojok, "—_stupid cook. Ero-cook. Kappa-cook. Nosebleed-cook. Hentai-cook. Baka—"_

"Cukup, Bodoh!" hardik pemuda dalam balutan jas hitam itu, "Otakmu tidak lebih baik dari milikku."

"Keparat—kau mencari ribut denganku, hah?" tantang pemilik tubuh bongsor ber-_hakama _hijau.

"Jangan pikir aku takut denganmu!" mata biru keabuan itu seolah tergantikan dengan bola api.

"_Kisama_—"

"_Teme!_"

"Geh!"

"Che!"

Kedua manusia berkepala panas itu sama-sama membuang muka.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan perjalanan terakhirku bersamamu." dengus si kepala hijau.

"Itu kalimatku, bedebah!" bentak si kepala pirang, "Bahkan sampai akhir hayatku, aku bertemu dengan_mu!_ Seharusnya aku bertemu dengan Nami-swan atau Robin-chwan—"

Kalimatnya terputus.

Kembali, senyuman aneh terukir di wajah maskulin itu—

"Kau menyadarinya?"

"Aku—"

—_Nami, Robin, Usopp, Franky, Brook, Chopper, Luffy. Aku mengingat nama-nama itu dengan baik._

Sesuatu yang begitu asing menyerang dadanya. Begitu sesak dan memilukan. Rasa yang baru kali ini memenuhi organ dalamnya. Memorakmorandakan dari dalam. Membakar paksa kedua bola matanya.

_Kenapa—aku melupakan namamu?_

Tangan kokoh itu terulur.

"Tanganmu."

Gemetar dan ragu, ia menyerahkan jari-jari panjangnya. Menyebrangi riak air sewarna beludru. Melihat telapak tangan lain menyambutnya, menariknya perlahan, meninggalkan satu kecupan ringan di atas kuku-kukunya yang berwarna merah jambu.

Mati-matian ia menahan air matanya.

_Siapa… Nama—_

"!"

Perhatiannya terpecah. Segaris cahaya menyerang matanya. Membuatnya menoleh dan membelalakkan mata—"Hei, kau lihat itu?" ujarnya dengan suara bersemangat, "Lihat! Sinar itu—"

Sebuah samudra yang dijelaskan dalam mitologi. Pertemuan antara keempat lautan di mana makhluk hidup laut berenang bebas. Lebih indah daripada Mermaid Cove. Lebih menyilaukan daripada biru-biru lain yang pernah ia kenang. Satu-satunya tujuan dan impian yang selalu ia gembar-gemborkan. Kedua mata itu membelalak, berbinar ketika ia menyadarinya.

"_ALL BLUE!_" teriaknya antusias sembari menoleh, "Sudah kukatakan, _All Blue_ itu nyata! Benar—"

Kapal di sampingnya sudah tak ada. Pemuda berambut hijau yang duduk di atasnya juga ikut lenyap. Tangannya—tidak sedang menggenggam apa-apa.

Sendiri—

"Hei—" suaranya tercekat, "—kau bercanda, 'kan? _Marimo!_ Di mana kau! He—"

Ia terkejut ketika perahu yang ditumpanginya tiba-tiba bergerak begitu cepat. Arus air di sekitarnya mendadak menyapu kendaraan kecil tersebut ke arah sumber cahaya. Lentera dan dayung yang tak ia pegang sudah tercebur tanpa bisa ia lihat lagi. Instingnya berkata ia tidak boleh sampai terlempar dari perahu tersebut dan kedua tangannya mencengkram erat sisi-sisinya.

Sekalipun, kedua matanya kalut mencari-cari bayangan.

"Hoi! Pedang keparat! Kembali!" pekiknya dengan nada panik, "_Stupid muscle! Sleepyhead!_"

Angin menampar pipinya—keras. Menggulung dan membawa perahunya terombang-ambing ke satu arah. Menyedot dengan kekuatan tak tampak yang mustahil untuk dikalahkan.

"Brengsek, jangan pergi!"

Tidak mengerti, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. _All Blue_ adalah mimpi-mimpinya sebagai seorang juru masak. Ia mengasah seluruh kemampuan dan talenta serta ikut dalam perjalanan bajak laut untuk mencarinya.

"_BAKA!_"

Ketika sudah di depan mata—

.

.

"_Oi, _Cook_. Aku lapar."_

"_Tidak bisakah kau memanggil namaku dengan benar, dasar Ganggang."_

"_Heh, Alis Spiral, jangan mengaturku."_

"_Kalau begitu, tidak ada makanan untukmu."_

"_Oh, begitu? Hm?"_

"Ba—baka_! Berapa kali harus kutakan untuk tidak memelukku sembarangan! Bagaimana kalau Luffy atau yang lain melihat? Matahari masih di atas kepala—ja, jangan menjilat telingaku juga, Bodoh!"_

"_Hei, jangan memberontak sambil memegang pisau seperti itu, berbahaya!"_

"_Lepaskan aku, _Teme_! Macam-macam dengan juru masak dan kau akan mati kelaparan!"_

"_Baiklah, aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau memanggil namaku dengan benar."_

"_Hah! Ahli pedang tolol, kepala ganggang, alga hijau, anak kecil tidak tahu arah, otak ditaruh di dengkul, maniak otot, penggila sake, tukang tidur—"_

"_Ha! Siapa yang tidak mau dilepaskan?"_

"_Ugh! Menyebalkan—kau akan kutendang, serius—sialan, kenapa tenagamu besar sekali, sih? Kau ini manusia atau gorila, sebenarnya?"_

"_Namaku, _Cook_."_

"_Kau—"_

.

.

_Aku ingat namamu!_

_AKU INGAT NAMAMU!_

Di tengah pusaran kehampaan, nama itu bergaung putus asa.

"**ZORO!"**

.

.

_Selamat tidur._

—_**Sanji,**_

.

.

Author's Note : INI APAAN *ditabok bolak-balik*

Ketika sadar kalau Zoro sekali_pun _engga pernah manggil Sanji pake nama, tercetuslah ide absurd ini—the boat to the _afterlife_. Visualisasinya saya pinjem dari **Pirates of the Carribean : Dead Man's Chest**__…kalo engga salah ya, adegannya di mana bapaknya Elizabeth pake kapal itu, Elizabeth ada di atas Black Pearl, kapal-kapal itu engga bisa mendengar suara orang yang masih hidup. Legenda laut banyak yang seru. Mungkin saya kudu mempertimbangkan buat resign dari proyek #apa

Yah. Ini, entahlah apa. HAHA. Pulang ah.

~ Sabaku no Ghee, 9 Maret 2015


End file.
